Pase del Amor
by Warrior Girl In Flames
Summary: Ai es amiga de Tatsuya y Taiga, y después de mucho tiempo se vuelven a ver...ahora son adolescentes y al parecer todo a cambiado. Pero y los sentimientos?


**HOLIS! ESTA ES MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA DE KUROKO ES TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE A : POLOS OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN.**

**ESTA ES OTRA HISTORIA QUE SE CENTRA MAS EN KAGAMI, HIMURO Y LA OC LLAMADA AI ASTIN**

**EMPEZANDO ESE OC ES DE OTRA SERIE LLAMADO: ****_KAMISAMA NO INAI NICHIYOUBI _**

**ME INSPIRE AL VER EL ULTIMO CAP DE KUROKO (EL 21)**

**SIN MAS DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

Esta es la historia de Ai Astin una chica que ama el Baloncesto más que su vida, ella es de Estados Unidos, específicamente de New York allí conoció al que sería el amor de su vida y a su mejor amigo, de paso también a su maestra.

Exactamente esta chica era muy amiga de Kagami Taiga y Himuro Tatsuya al igual que de Alexandra García.

Con un gran talento que es imposible de creer con su apariencia, se ganó el titulo de 'La Serpiente del Balón', esto gracias sus habilidades envidiables además de que siempre sorprendía con algo nuevo.

Su talento fue tan grande que desde los 10 años fue reclutada con una escuela encargada de crear y pulir talento para la WNBA, desde allí dejó de ver a sus dos mejores amigos, solamente mantenía contacto con su maestra Alex.

Al participar en muchos torneos juveniles era un tanto reconocida cuando salía pero dudaba que todos la conocieran.

Ahora con 15 años decidió darle un '**STOP**' a su carrera con el Baloncesto, ya que quería salir más allá que las fronteras de Estados Unidos, así que decidió hacer una visita a sus mejores amigos. Así es Ai se fue a Japón a pasarla bien, relajándose del rudo y arduo entrenamiento que a tenido por los últimos 5 años.

Ahora se encontraba caminando pausadamente hacia el estadio donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de apertura la 'Winter Cup'. No quiso ir muy llamativa así que se vistió como siempre lo hacía, pero al parecer su intento fue fallido ya que todos los que allí iban tenían un uniforme, excepto ella así que termino por destacar, por lo menos nadie reconoció su identidad, no quería reporteros.

Caminó hasta la parte más alta del estadio, se recargo junto a un mural esperando el inicio de la actividad. Recordó cuando se encontró con Alex, y lo que le había dicho acerca de Taiga y Tatsuya

_Flash Back_

-**Hello Alex** (Hola Alex)- saludo alegremente la chica bajándose de su moto.

-**OMG! You are Ai?** (OH POR DIOS! Eres Ai?)

-**Yeah!** (Si!)

-**From when you're old enough to drive?** (Desde cuando tienes edad para conducir?)

-**Since my last birthday** (Desde mi pasado cumpleaños)

-**Now You're fifteen, True?** (Ahora tienes 15, verdad?)

-**Yes. I have a little time, where are they?** (Si. Tengo poco tiempo, Donde estan ellos?)

-**In Japan** (En Japón)

-**Really!? It's Imposible! Why?** (Realmente!? Es imposible, Porque?)

-**By his foolish promise** (Por su tonta promesa)

-**I guess Taiga fled** (Supongo que Taiga huyó)

-**In their last game** (En su ultimo partido)

-**All Right! See you later, Alex** (De acuerdo! Nos vemos después, Alex)

-**Wait! I know that look** (Espera! Conozco esa mirada)

-**Then I will no longer explain** (Entonces ya no tendré que explicarte)

-**You're too young to travel alone** (Eres demasiado joven para viajar sola)

-**As it was 5 years ago when entering the school** (Al igual que lo era hace 5 años cuando entre a esa escuela)

-**Sorry** (Lo siento)

-**No problem. I learned many things...Maybe I can't be** (No hay problema. Aprendí muchas cosas...Tal ves pueda ganarles)

-**I Believe** (Te creo)

-**Well! I go in a couple of days** (Bien! Me voy en un par de días)

-**Ok! I'll give information** (Ok! Te daré información)

-**Tell me **(Dime)

-**Taiga studying at a school called Seirin. But Tatsuya studying in another school called Yosen.** (Taiga estudia en una escuela llamada Seirin. Pero Tatsuya estudia en otra escuela llamada Yosen)

-**Between the two, which school is stronger?** (Entre los dos, Qué escuela es más fuerte?)

-**Definitely Yosen...But do not be fooled. They learn fast** (Sin duda Yosen...Pero que no te engañe. Aprenden rápido)

-**Talk about Seirin?** (Hablas de Seirin?)

-**Yes...Ok! It's all.** (Si...Ok! Es todo)

-**Thanks Alex...I'll call you when you arrive.** (Gracias Alex...Te llamaré al llegar)

-**Say Hello from me...and please Ai, Take care!** (Salúdalos de mi parte...y por favor Ai, cuidate!)

-**Do not hesitate!** (No lo dudes)

_Fin Flash Back_

Salió de su recuerdo cuando escuchó unas risas cerca, camino hasta un muro donde se recargo mirando a los equipos, no habían comenzado los partidos y ya se sentía la tensión. Decidió salir de allí, al fin y al cabo necesitaba ver el horario de los partidos, además de comprar una bebida.

Caminó hasta una maquina, en donde después de haber comprado una se dispuso a buscar el horario de partidos. Pero no lo encontró así que decidió sentarse a esperar, escuchando de fondo la ceremonia. De su bolsillo sacó su teléfono decidiendo entrar a las noticias de Estados Unidos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que de primera plana de la sección de deportes aparecía ella entrando al Aeropuerto, y con un titulo que decía 'La serpiente se escapa?'

Ahora su viaje discreto no era tan discreto. Luego de leer la noticia suspiro aliviada, la prensa no sabia que estaba en Japón...debía de ser cautelosa.

Se levanto a votar la lata al cubo de basura que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver unos jugadores de diferentes escuelas reunidos. Afiló la mirada tratando de leer los nombres de los equipos pero no distinguió a ninguno, así que se acerco cerca para ver que allí se encontraban exactamente seis escuelas diferentes y grande fue su sorpresa al ver las letras de **YOSEN** y **SEIRIN** escrita en dos jugadores de allí, pero ninguno de ellos era Taiga o Tatsuya.

Se distrajo al sentir su teléfono vibrar, era un mensaje.

_De: Papa_

_Para: Ai-chan_

_Asunto: AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Texto: Ai-chan, donde diablos estás, llamé a la escuela por las noticias de la prensa y me dijeron que pediste vacaciones, y luego al ver las fotos en el Aeropuerto me asusté! DONDE ESTAS! Responde_

Por un segundo imagino a su padre con su 'puchero' escribiendo el texto. Un escalofrió la recorrió, definitivamente su padre era una vergüenza ajena...una vergüenza muy cariñoso. Le respondería más tarde, alzo la mirada hacia donde antes estaban los jugadores y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Taiga allí. Era él.

Caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta con su corazón latiendo rápidamente, en su camino se choco con una peli rojo pero murmuro un 'lo siento' sin mirarlo y continuo caminando de un portazo abrió las puerta llamando la atención de los jugadores que al parecer se retiraban, ella solo miraba a su amigo, y él a ella.

Camino un poco más lento hasta quedar frente a su amigo, estaba más alto, y al parecer más fuerte.

-**Time without talk, Taiga **(Tiempo sin hablar, Taiga)

-**Who are you? **(Quien eres?)

-**You no longer recognize your friends? **(Ya no reconoces a tus amigos?)

-**Wait! You are...Impossible! Ai? **(Espera! Tu eres...Imposible! Ai?)

-**Hello! ****_Oni-chan!_**

* * *

**BIEN... ES TODO POR AHORA, ESPERO QUE LE DEN REVIEW SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE...**

**AMMM... DE ACUERDO CREO QUE ES TODO..**

**ESPEOR QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**SEE YOU LATER! ;) **

WARRIOR IN THE FLAMES!


End file.
